bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Speckerman Recurrence
"The Speckerman Recurrence" is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on December 8, 2011.The Big Bang Theory - The Speckerman Recurrence (TV Episode 2011) - IMDb Summary Leonard faces off with his , Jimmy Speckerman (played by Lance Barber), who has come back into his life. At the same time, regarding the issue of bullies, Penny realizes that she might have been one when she was in high school. Extended Plot A guy named Jimmy Speckerman contacts Leonard through , telling him he wants to meet for a drink. Leonard tells Penny and Sheldon that he was one of his high school bullies and struggles to decide whether to meet him, but decides to do it, and to "say all the things he wanted to say in high school". At the , Leonard is with the other guys, waiting for Jimmy to turn up. When he arrives, he greets Leonard like an old friend and gleefully reminisces their high school days, completely oblivious to the discomfort he is causing Leonard. He then reveals that he contacted Leonard because of an idea he had to invent that instantly turn movies into , and Leonard was the smartest person he knew of who could help him with this idea. Although enthusiastic to the idea, Leonard points out the scientific impossibilities this would require. Sheldon stands up for Leonard and tells Jimmy he should apologize for all the heinous acts he committed against Leonard as a . They show him a of all that he did to Leonard. Jimmy says that he thought they were only having some fun, where Leonard counters that it wasn't fun for him, and they leave. A drunk Jimmy later shows up at Leonard's apartment, along with the list, and starts to apologize for all the things he did to him in the past. Leonard does not want him , and takes him in for the night (Sheldon is opposed to the idea and suggests they send a message to bullies everywhere by killing Jimmy in his sleep). The next morning, Jimmy wakes up, . When Leonard reminds him of his apology the previous night, Jimmy chides him for having held a , helps himself to his , and calls him "Nancy" (his old childhood insult for him). Taking a stand, Leonard tells Jimmy to get out of the apartment and actually shoves against him, not doing any damage. The guys are then seen running down the stairs to evade an annoyed Jimmy. Meanwhile, regarding the issue of bullying, Amy and Bernadette talk about their bullies, but Penny says that she did not have bullies and just used to other girls. Amy and Bernadette point out that she actually was a bully so, feeling guilty for what she did, she calls all the people she tormented. But no one wants her apology, so Penny decides to do something for , to feel good about herself. She decides to donate some of her clothes to a , but when she goes to the bin, she finds so many cute clothes and decides to go back the next night and take some. The girls return to collect some clothes, but then Penny realizes what they are doing is wrong, so they decide to leave it and go. However, Bernadette decides to take some cute Penny showed her earlier, saying that it's OK, as she serves to the poor. Critics *The TV Critic: "They are so close sometimes! This was good. It never became great but it was a fun episode. I particularly liked the use of bullying as a theme. The characterization was very good with everyone able to relate to being bullied except for Penny...I really did enjoy this and thought it was very solidly constructed. The producers can't quite take that extra step and draw our empathy directly to Leonard's plight but they get close."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave the episode a B+The Big Bang Theory: “The Speckerman Recurrence” - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes * Title Reference: The title for this episode is derived from the name of Leonard's high school bully, Jimmy Speckerman, and his "recurrence" or return to Leonard's life. * Chuck Lorre's vanity card. * This episode was watched by 14.02 million people, with a rating of 4.6 (adults 18-49).Thursday Final Ratings: 'Parks & Rec' Adjusted Up; 'Big Bang,' 'Rules,' 'Person Of Interest,' 'Mentalist,' 'X Factor,' 'Bones' Adjusted Down - Zap2it * The extended gap between the airing of this episode and the previous episode, The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition, was due to Thanksgiving, where a rerun of an old episode was shown instead on the usual Thursday time slot for the show. It was the last show before the four week long holiday break, and the last episode of 2011. *This episode aired in Canada on December 8, 2011 with 3.552 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) December 5 - December 11, 2011 - BBM Canada *In England, this episode aired on January 5, 2012 with 1.67 million total viewers and a weekly ranking of #6.BARB via Wikipedia *In Australia, it aired on January 30, 2012 with 1.349 million viewers.30 January 2012 - TV Tonight Trivia * This was the last new episode for the year 2011; afterwards, the show was on winter break. CBS aired the episode twelve on January 12, 2012. * The minor character Jimmy Speckerman is introduced in this episode. * Sheldon implied that Leonard attended Princeton after Leonard placed an excess in his . He attributed the reason Leonard adds one for good luck to the kind of math done at Princeton. * The Newcomb Medal, of which both Leonard and Raj were recipients, is most likely an astronomy prize named for . Or, the Newcomb Cleveland Prize awarded by the . * Sheldon says Leonard is not the " ". When Leonard was ten years old, he built two radio-controlled arms, as revealed in "The Maternal Capacitance". * Sheldon is watching the acceptance ceremony live from at 2 am. Stockholm is nine hours ahead of , which would mean that the ceremony is taking place at 11 am. The ceremony actually started at 4:30 pm. * Leonard has a list of all the bullying he received from Jimmy Speckerman while in school, which included calling him (slang for an effeminate or homosexual male), his and to his nipples. * Jimmy Speckerman isn't the only bully Leonard has had. One guy peed in his , one guy d him so hard, his reascended and he spent all of Christmas break waiting for it to come back down, one guy used his head to open a and another one (Jimmy's sister) made him eat his arm hair. His bully from home, a.k.a. his mother, was also the cause of his until 14. * Bernadette's bully, Tammy Bodneck, once stole her clothes from her locker after gym and left an costume in there. The problem was the costume was too big. * Among Amy's s after the incident was "Gorilla-Fingers Fowler" and "Fuzzy-Fingers Fowler". * As a kid, Leonard could fit into a . Though he claimed it was only successful with Jimmy's "help". In "The Killer Robot Instability", Leonard said, "Personally, I can squeeze through a hole in a half my size". Also, in "The Prestidigitation Approximation", he noted, "Yeah, if I had I would have been the coolest president ever to be stuffed into his own case". * Leonard's and Sheldon's new password is "penny eats our food she can pay for her own wifi" (no spaces). * Leonard goes into more details about his life in high school since his old nemesis shows up. Sheldon never went to high school. * Because Sheldon constantly puts people down and wants everything his way, he himself is a bully. * The second episode since "The Zarnecki Incursion" that deals with bullies. Quotes :Sheldon: One for good luck...must be the kind of math they do at Princeton. ---- :Sheldon: Congratulations, the Newcomb Medal...Oh, please. That's a scientific equivalent of a smiley face sticker on your homework. :Rajesh: Hey! I won a Newcomb Medal, too. :Sheldon: My point. ---- :Sheldon: Technically, Howard's the gearhead. Leonard's just a . ---- :Sheldon: I help the weak. It's yet another way I'm exactly like Batman. ---- :Sheldon: I'm not going to say I told you so, but we could have killed him. :Leonard: I might kill him right now. :Sheldon: The Dark Knight has your back. He's scared, but he has your back. ---- :Sheldon: Nobel Prize acceptance ceremony streaming live from Stockholm. :Sheldon: Look at these men...They've managed to win the top science prize in the world with no more understanding of the quantum underpinnings of the expansion of the early universe than God gave a goose. You should pay attention, Leonard. Someday this could be you up there. :Sheldon: Look at Dr. up there, clutching that Nobel Prize. What's the matter, Saul? You afraid someone's going to steal it, like you stole Einstein's ? :Sheldon: Oh, now Perlmutter's shaking the king's hand. Check for your watch, he might have lifted it. ---- :Leonard: Rekindles your faith in the basic goodness of people. ---- :Sheldon: You know what would be nice? :Raj: What? :Sheldon: As a symbolic gesture to all the bullies who've tormented us for years, we open our home to Jimmy, and once he's asleep, we kill him. :(they all look at him) :Sheldon: I said it would be nice, I didn't say we should do it. ---- :Bernadette: I love this dress! How come I never see you wear it? :Penny: Cause when I wear it it's a shirt. ---- :Bernadette: Oh, they all went with Leonard to confront his high school bully. :Penny: Oh, terrific. High school against 4 athletes. ---- :Amy: When Leonard gets back, I'd love to check his levels. Do you think he'd let me draw a full of his blood? :Penny: Mm, he's not crazy about needles, but if you get him to go it'll just pour out of his nose. ---- :Bernadette: I don't think I can meet the girl who was always mean to me. Tammy Bockneck. One time, while I was in gym class, she stole all my clothes and left an elf costume in my locker. :Penny: Oh, that's awful! :Bernadette: Worst part was it was too big. ---- :Howard: Hey, we're here to support you, buddy. :Leonard: No, you're not. You're here to see if I'll get my . :Howard: You wore underwear? You fool! ---- :Amy: Who would have thought? Fuzzy Fingers Fowler is best friends with a bully. ---- :Amy: Shh...that's how you wind up in the . ---- :Sheldon: You know the holidays are just around the corner. Maybe he just wants to see if he can lodge the other testicle up there. :Leonard: I told you, that was a different guy. :Penny: Well, that's too bad. Could've spent . ---- :Penny: (entering): Hi. Did Sheldon change the Wi-Fi password again? :'Leonard:'Yeah, it’s “Penny already eats our food, she can pay for Wi-Fi.” No spaces. Gallery The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_1.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon and Penny. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in a discussion. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_3.jpg|Leonard and the guys. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_4.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon with Jimmy Speckerman. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_5.jpg|Leonard and Jimmy Speckerman. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_6.jpg|Penny coming to terms with being a bully back in school with the help of Amy and Bernadette. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_7.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon, Raj, and Howard. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_8.jpg|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette. tbbt S5 ep 11 - Leonard.jpg|Leonard thinks Jimmy may be a changed man. Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's dress/top. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|The girls wondering if Penny is a bully. Bernadette remembering her school years.jpg|Bernadette remembering her school years. Girls stealing clothes.png|The girls stealing clothes. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette telling Penny she should do something nice for other people. Guys running away.png|Sheldon and Leonard running away from Jimmy. Jimmy Speckerman.png|Close up of Jimmy Speckerman. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy & Bernadette are nervous. Jimmy congratulating Leonard.png|Jimmy congratulating Leonard on his accomplishments. Jimmy on the couch.png|Jimmy crashing on the guys' couch. Amy and penny as future cellmates.jpg|Amy does not mind being Penny's cellmate should they be caught stealing clothes. Bernadette serves soup to the needy.png|Bernadette tells the girl it is okay for her to steal a pair of boots since she serves soup for the poor. vanity 369.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #369 References Category:Batman Category:Featured Article Category:Season 5